More Than Dancing
by Wolfism
Summary: Sasuke, wanting nothing more than to enjoy a night alone, encounters the annoying, but lascivious looking Naruto Uzumaki who taunts him into dancing. Things get a little interesting.


**Title:** More Than Dancing  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru  
**Summary:** Sasuke, wanting nothing more than to enjoy a night alone, encounters the annoying, but lascivious looking Naruto Uzumaki who taunts him into dancing. Things get a little interesting.  
_**WARNING:**_ Contains yaoi/lemon.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he brushed a hand through his thick, black hair and rubbed his index finger around the rim of a glass. Music played loudly in the background as groups of teenagers moved their bodies erotically to the beat. The floors lit up with blue and white lights while multi-colored spotlights rotated endlessly above. It wasn't often that he came to the Blue Rose; a night club popular with teens and college students. When he did come, however, it was to escape the life outside for a while. He finished off the rest of his Coke and Rum before setting the glass back down. When the bartender gestured if he wanted another, he simply swatted his hand, having enough to drink for the night. But he wasn't ready to go home yet; rather he wanted to stay and settle his mind for a while.

And thats when he felt it; the sudden tingle up his back. The itch he got but couldn't scratch. His nerves started to pick at his brain. He could feel the eyes of someone watching him. He gritted his teeth. He really wasn't in the mood tonight; he just wanted to enjoy the little peace of mind he had left before going back to work and facing his boss, Tsunade, again. He already knew better than to turn around and look for whoever it was staring at him; that would just be an invite. He instead sought to ignore the feeling; or at least, that would have worked if he didn't hear footsteps coming up behind him. _'Damn.'_ He sighed, and suddenly, he felt thirsty again. He snapped his fingers towards the bartender. "Hey. I'll take another."

"And a Moscotto for me, please." someone ordered as they sat down next to him, turning their head towards Sasuke with a smile.  
He groaned with irritation; obviously this person didn't catch the hint that he was in no mood tonight. Maybe just saying his name would be enough to get this person off his back.

"Sasuke." he said simply, with a disinterested tone.  
"Naruto." the person responded with the same simplicity, though it seemed to hold some mischief. Sasuke could see them placing a hand under their chin out the corner of his eye, and then a smirk went across their lips. He scowled; it hadn't been more than a minute and they already pissed him off.  
"Here are your drinks."  
"Thank you." Sasuke picked up the glass and tilted his head back as he sipped the alcoholic beverage; the person next to him doing the same, only more leisurely. And thats when Sasuke broke the next rule of avoiding someone in a nightclub: he looked at them. _'Ho-ly shit...'_

A glow of ivory cream skin, spiky locks of golden-blonde hair, and dazzling sapphire blue eyes were caught right in the center of his view. Denim blue jeans fitted nicely around his legs and a simple orange t-shirt; though Sasuke could make out a few of his muscular features underneath. He had to set his glass down and look the other way, pretending as if he weren't just completely staring at that gorgeous piece of eye candy. Ok so he admitted; the person wasn't bad looking, not at all. He glanced towards him again. He frowned when he saw a cheeky smile go across the blonde's face.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Naruto said, leaning back in his chair.  
"Not really. I just don't talk to _you_."  
Naruto chuckled. "You're talking to me now, aren't you?"  
Sasuke gritted his teeth. Not only was his voice irritating, but it seemed this _Naruto_ was keen on playing with his nerves tonight. "Do you not have anything else to do other than to bug people?"  
"I'm not bugging you. You were the one staring at me." Naruto said matter-of-factly, turning the tide of the conversation.  
Sasuke's face dusted a light pink and he looked at the blonde with seriousness. "I was not-"  
Naruto placed a finger on his lips. "Hey, instead of being a rude bastard, why don't you get up and come dance with me?"

Now Sasuke was fuming. He smacked Naruto's hand away and opened his mouth to say something, but he was once again denied the chance to speak his mind when the blonde grabbed his hand and dragged him to the center of the dance floor; the previous song fading as a new, more upbeat one started to play. Sasuke couldn't believe this; there was no way in hell he was going to dance with some random stranger. He was about ready to slap a hand across this annoying blonde's face. He snatched his arm away and Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"  
Naruto shrugged his shoulders, feigning innocence. "Nothing. Just looked like you needed to unwind a little, thats all."  
"I'll fucking unwind _you_!" He snapped.  
Naruto smirked and then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "You know," he said leaning a little closer to the man's face, "I bet you're just being an asshole because you can't dance."  
At that, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He couldn't take that as nothing more than a challenge, and he quite liked challenges; especially if the reward was kicking this blonde's ass after he was done.

"Fine. You want to dance..." he roughly placed a hand on Naruto's lower thigh, bringing their bodies closer; the other hand he placed on his waist. A blush went across Naruto's face in surprise. "Then lets dance."

Naruto grinned, the same damn cheeky and auspicious grin he had worn before. By now Sasuke had already knew he had fallen into a trap; he couldn't tell if it was just his mental state being messed up from the night due to the alcohol, or the blonde's effects on him. He found him to be arrogant, yet manipulative. Annoying, but somehow interesting. Familiar and strange at the same time. He would have gone on all day comparing him to certain things had that unnerving voice not snapped him out of his pondering.  
"Hey, thought you were gonna dance? Oh right, you can't!" Naruto mocked. Sasuke frowned and squeezed Naruto's hip tighter. So tight, he was sure there would be a bruise there, but Naruto simply sneered and continued to move in time with Sasuke's steps, azure eyes testing his patience further.

Oh, so he thought this was a game? It was anything but. But if he wanted to play, then he had all night long to do so. Roughly, Sasuke pressed their hips together as he took a step forward trying to follow the beat of the music. He moved fast and rough, their bodies grinding against one another in a punishing-like motion. Naruto sucked in a sharp breath; the friction between them sent a wave of pleasure up his back. _'This bastard...'_ he thought. Two could play it that way.

He moved with Sasuke, following his steps as he led, bringing their bodies closer until it was pure skin on skin contact. At first Sasuke was confused as to what Naruto was trying to do, until he felt the blonde wrap his leg around him; both of their lower regions pressed together in a blinding ecstasy that made Sasuke hiss through his teeth. Naruto smirked, thinking he had got the upper hand. But when those coal black eyes reopened, he suddenly felt himself being tipped backward, bending him in a way that was far too dirty to just be dancing. "F-fuck..." Naruto moaned. His entire body was pulsating as Sasuke tilted him down; continuous tides of pleasure splashing over him as his hands and leg stayed connected to the man. He protested silently when Sasuke brought him back up and continued their dance, a dominating look on his face.

Naruto quickly spun around, and put his arms back around Sasuke's neck before moving his lower body against his, his mouth hanging open with quick, heated pants. Sasuke bit his lip; fuck this was hot. But he refused to let Naruto win. He snaked his large hands around to his stomach, pressing softly against it before they trailed down lower, moving over the belt and hem of his pants to the zipper. Naruto moaned, eyes closed, still moving as he seemed to wait curiously in his mind what the black haired man was trying to do. Though it seemed Sasuke was just a tease; his hands stopped there to rub sensually against the denim blue jeans, creating a different kind of feeling this time. Naruto groaned; half irritated with this bastard's torturous movements, half lost in his entrancing seduction.

Sasuke smirked, noticing immediately that Naruto seemed to be getting impatient. He brought his mouth down to the crook of his neck, smiling as he felt goosebumps forming there. His hands slid down to Naruto's thighs, massaging them with his thumbs as they continued to move. "Think you're such a badass, huh?"  
Sasuke chuckled. "You wanted to see me dance, right?"  
"Tch." Naruto slowed down his movements as Sasuke continued to nuzzle in his neck, planting soft, ticklish kisses. He entangled his fingers in locks of his steel-black hair, before moaning again when Sasuke sucked on a sensitive spot. The tables were quickly turning as he fell deeper and deeper into this man's trance. "Please, you call _this_ dancing?"  
"No." Sasuke admitted. "But you didn't really want to just dance with me in the first place did you?" His fingers moved into Naruto's inner thighs, purposely avoiding the impending bulge that was starting to grow there.  
"Hn, bastard..." Naruto muttered before connecting his lips together with Sasuke's, completely letting him overtake him. Their mouths parted and he felt Sasuke move away. He opened his eyes and in a split second, he was dragged out of the nightclub through the nearest exit. He was shoved against the brick wall of the dark, dimly lit alleyway; his mouth assaulted by the raven-haired male.

Their tongues intertwined messily, saliva dripping down their chins as the kiss went on. Sasuke brought a hand up to Naruto's head, gripping locks of blonde hair and tugging his head down, forcing his way inside his mouth deeper. He was taking Naruto's breath away, literally. As his free hand struggled to undo his belt, Naruto creeped his hands under Sasuke's shirt, dancing his fingers across the smooth, firm skin of his chest; finding amusement when the man shuddered from his touch. Sasuke broke the kiss, moving his mouth to suckle and rub his tongue over the blonde's neck. Naruto moaned, his breath becoming warmer and heavier as the man continued his seductive endearment. He then pulled Sasuke's shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground; the other male proceeding to do the same to him. Sasuke licked across Naruto's chest, circling a slick, wet trail around one of his nipples. "Hn, Sasuke..." He continued the molestation of of his skin with his tongue before trailing down with more soft kisses to his stomach and navel, stopping just at the hem of his pants before he clenched his teeth on the zipper and pulled down slowly. Hearing Naruto groan in anticipation gave him a devious smile, letting go of the zipper to pull the blonde's pants down around his ankles. He licked his lips, grinning before only taking the head of his erection into his mouth, bobbing slowly before eventually bringing him all in with one long suction.

"Oh fuck..." Naruto drawled, throwing his head back against the wall. He shivered at the lustrous warmth from that sexy mouth completely enveloped around him, entangling fingers in Sasuke's black hair encouraging him to go faster. And he complied, sucking and bobbing his head in a swift, fluid motion; rubbing the underside with his tongue and grazing his teeth lightly over the top. Naruto's fingers curled on his hair, and he took him in deeper, making the head strike the back of his throat. "Fuck you're good..."

Of course he was good; better than good: He was Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto started to tense, and his breathing increased giving Sasuke the hint that he was close. He held his hips in place, slowing his pace of sucking whether it was to have the intentions of staying in control or to piss Naruto off he didn't care, but smirked inwardly when he heard Naruto growl in bemusement. His head moved from side to side on the brick wall, and for a brief moment his body went still, before it shuddered violently and a warm, sticky essence spilled into Sasuke's mouth. He swallowed with fervor, continuing to milk the blonde with his mouth until he was completely spent. He stood back up to capture Naruto's lips in a much slower, tender kiss. He felt Naruto grab the waistline of his pants and pull him closer, surprising him at first until he saw the smile that went across his face.

"You're not done yet..." he muttered.  
Sasuke smirked. "So think you've got me all figured out now?" He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and turned him around, pushing him against the wall and grabbing locks of his hair in a fist to ensure that his face stayed planted there. Naruto moaned at the rough treatment, his body getting excited once again as Sasuke took off his pants.  
"Please," Naruto grimaced, "You're more like an open book."

No other dialogue was exchanged between them as Sasuke slowly pushed himself inside Naruto, moaning at the enclosed heat that cushioned around him. He waited for Naruto to adjust; since they didn't have any lube, he intended to go slow, but Naruto seemed to be the opposite as he bucked back against him; smiling when he heard a surprised gasp sound from Sasuke's mouth. So thats how he wanted to do things? Naruto winced when he felt his hair clenched tighter and another hand grab his hip. Sasuke then started to thrust into him with relentless force; no more games.

Naruto's hands curled on the wall, fingers becoming scraped and bruised as each thrust pushed him harder and harder into the stone surface; his face was no better off. He gasped when Sasuke struck that special spot deep within him, cussing and moaning with vigor, practically begging for the man to keep going as he bucked his hips trying to match his thrusts. Sasuke's eyes were closed, teeth clenched as he grunted; too lost in the titillating amounts of pleasure his body received. "Shit!" He swore, picking up his pace, fucking Naruto harder into the wall. He could feel his limit nearing, a coil beginning to tighten in his lower abdomen.

His thrusts became more ravenous, eyes rolling to the back of his head; both of their moans escalating in the darkness until Naruto finally caved; screaming Sasuke's name as his hot, white essence spurted across the ground. The reflexes from his orgasm made his insides tense around Sasuke and he quickly came as well. Naruto would have almost fallen over from his legs giving out if it weren't for Sasuke still having a firm grip on him. He felt the man pull out of him, and wrap his arms around his chest to guide him up. Nothing but silence was heard in the cool, night wind as the two recovered their breath. Naruto turned his head to capture Sasuke's lips in one more kiss, just simply caressing the smooth flesh between his own before they parted and started to redress. After their clothes were back on, the door suddenly opened and a woman with pink hair looked at them curiously.

"Oh, did you get locked out? I thought I heard someone knocking."  
Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other and laughed, confusing the poor girl even further. "Uh, yeah..." Naruto said. "We thought this was the way out."  
"Oh ok." she held the door open as the two males made their way back inside, a blush on her cheeks when Sasuke brushed passed her. _'Wow, he's hot!'_ she thought, skipping her way back to a table.

Naruto sighed, putting both hands behind his head before clearing his throat. "So, um, we should dance again sometime."  
Sasuke only chuckled in response and Naruto suddenly felt silly for suggesting such a thing. However, he jumped in surprise when Sasuke playfully threw an arm around his shoulder. "You name the time and the place."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! ~_^_


End file.
